


The Fateful Applin

by ChosenRedead



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChosenRedead/pseuds/ChosenRedead
Summary: Wrote this at 2 am on the autumn leaf chat but it was too long so its a story now.
Relationships: Leaf/Red (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Fateful Applin

"Here." Red said, handing his girlfriend a pokeball. 

"An.. Applin? I already have a grass type." Leaf said confused.

"Well I heard you saying something about dragon types and I thought I'd get you one." Red stammered out. *smooth* he thought.

"Oh um thank you." Leaf said. "Why are you so embarrassed though?"

"W-well leaf applin the j-joke was bad but-" Red said turning redder.

"Suuuure." Leaf said unconvinced. 

***later***

"Wait so 'e gave yew an Applin?" Gloria said. In the background you could faintly hear Hop choking while Victor and Marnie laughed.

"Yeah why?" Lead said confused. On her desk was the Applin sitting there asleep blissfully unaware of the havoc it was about to reap on the young girls brain.

"Those thungs are baasicly prumise rengs." Gloria said. Her accent growing thicker as she reined in her laughter. Leaf quickly turned a bright bright red almost glowing.

"SorrygloriaIhavetogonowbyesorrytalktoyousoonokaybye." Leaf said quickly. Returning the Applin to its pokeball before running out of her room and down the hall quickly knocking on Red's door thankfully right next to hers.

"Whats-" Red started but was quickly cut off when Leaf pushed him into his room before closing the door behind her. 

"You have me an Applin!" Leaf said.

"Oh. You talked to Gloria?" Red said.

"Nonononono. You don't get to brush this off you gave me an Applin I mean oh my Arceus you gave me an-" Leaf was cut off by a hug from her boyfriend.

"Sh. It's okay. Just hold on remember what doc taught you? In, one two three. Out, one two three." Red said holding her close.

Leaf breathed in and out slowly calming down before realizing how close she was to her boyfriend. Her shirtless boyfriend who was most definitely ripped. He trained on top of a snow mountain for almost a year and had to be dragged down by her, Blue, the elite four, Silver, and Gold. Leaf blushed a bright red as his hand went through her hair.

"I think I'm good now." Leaf said in a small voice.

"You want me to put a shirt on?"

"No." Leaf said, looking away as Red smirked. 

"What's wrong?" Red said sitting next to her all traces of humour gone.

"Its just. We've been dating for almost a year now but I didn't think we would become so close." Leaf said, leaning on him. "You've always been there for me and yet I've never really done anything for you." 

"Leaf without you I would still be sitting on that icey mountain training." Red said. "I don't need you to do anything for me than be accepting of my faults and be willing to listen to me when I need to talk."

Leaf slowly looked up as Red tilted her head up. Kissing her gently. 

"I love you Red."  
"I love you too Leaf."


End file.
